Frost/Patch History
*'Conclave': Increased the range of Avalanche. *Freeze and Avalanche will no longer freeze boss-type enemies. *Snow Globe will no longer freeze or push boss-type enemies. *Frost Prime removed from drop tables. *Fixed Frost Prime's arm textures using the incorrect color tinting. *'Prime': Fixed gold trimmings not properly becoming tinted via player customization. *'Prime': Frost Prime re-added into drop tables. *'Prime': Fixed PBR visuals appearing to be low quality compared to other textures. *Frost and Frost Prime have been given the PBR treatment, in addition to some visual texture adjustments. *Fixed Atlas’ Tectonics being unable to go through Snow Globe. *Fixed Frost’s passive freeze ability working on ability-immune enemies like the Stalker. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Freeze. *Corpus Nullifiers will no longer destroy Snow Globes if Frost enters the Nullifier Shield and globes are placed elsewhere. *Fixed Nullifier bubbles not properly stopping Frost’s Abilities. *'Conclave': Reduced the damage of Freeze. *'Conclave': Reduced the damage of Avalanche. *'Conclave': Decreased the health of Snow Globe. *'Conclave': Avalanche damage reduced. *Fixed some minor improper textures on Frost’s sleeve cuffs. *Snow Globes can now be broken when Freeze is cast on it, causing the Snow Globe to explode and do an AoE ragdoll effect on nearby enemies. *Fixed the Drekar Elite Lancer being able to fire its Harpak through Snow Globe. *'Conclave': Reduced the health of Snow Globe. *Fixed Snow Globe not disappearing on death. *Fixed Snow Globe not using the proper timer for Clients. *'Conclave': Freeze damage and slow duration has been reduced. *'Conclave': Avalanche damage has been reduced. *Frost now has a passive ability: enemies who melee attack Frost have a chance to be frozen on impact. **'Conclave': Frost's passive applies Chill instead of Freeze. *'Prime': Base shield increased from 150 to 175. *Fixed Snow Globe giving two visual effects for Clients. *'Conclave': Freeze damage has been reduced. *Fixed Snow Globe not properly getting a tint from the player’s energy color. *Fixed emblems not sitting properly on Frost, Frost Prime. *'Conclave': Increased Snow Globe slowdown effect. *Fixed Avalanche showing duplicate effects for Clients. *Fixed extensive audio when using Frosts’ Augment Mods. *'Augment': Added audio cue to Ice Wave Impedance Mod effect. *Fixed some instances of black textures appearing on Snow Globe. *'Conclave': Frost’s Icicle now have a slightly improved lock-on. *'Conclave': Improved velocity and lockon strength of Frost’s Icicle. *'Conclave': Fixed Frost’s Icicle not following proper flight paths. *Fixed Frost’s Icicle auto-targeting the enemy’s torso when aiming manually at a target. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Freeze. *'Conclave': Frost can now be used in Conclave. *'Augment': Snow Globe - Chilling Globe *'Conclave': Ice Wave Impedance augment mod can now be used in Conclave. *Fixed incorrect energy color on Freeze effect. *Players should now be able to clearly see the short pulse of Snow Globe that indicates its invulnerability period. *Casting Snow Globe inside of a Snow Globe you previously created will combine the health of both globes, eliminating the old Globe in the process. *'Prime': Ice Wave now has a bit of Prime flair to its visual effect. *'Augment': Freeze Force have had its duration increased from 24 seconds to 40 seconds, and its damage reduced from 125% to 100%. *Made minor visual and audio FX changes to Avalanche. *'Prime': Fixed Syandanas clipping through Frost Prime’s clothing and armor. *'Augment': Ice Wave - Ice Wave Impedance *Freeze now has an AoE on impact similar to Ember’s Fireball. *'Augment': Freeze - Freeze Force. *Fixed Snow Globe inner snowstorm effects not scaling properly with Range mods, resulting in it not matching the outer globe scale. *Fixed Snow Globe countdown timer not going away if the shield is destroyed from damage. *Tweaked the sound of Snow Globe. *Snow Globe now indicates brief invulnerability window. *Tweaked the emblem offsets on the Frost and Frost Prime. *Tweaked the leg armor offsets on the Frost and Frost Prime frames. *Set a max limit on the max instances of Snow Globe sound effects. *Tweaked the ability and energy visuals on Frost. *Improved the performance of a number of Frost's abilities. *'Prime': Fixed Frost Prime not having the correct cast sound. *Snow Globe’s health is now affected by armor value. *There is now a temporary invulnerability duration determined by the rank of the Snow Globe Mod. *Snow Globe’s health is increased by the amount of damage received in the “Invulnerability Duration” window. *The numerical details are as follows: **Unranked Snowglobe: Health = 1500 + Invulnerability Duration = 1 second **Rank 1 Snowglobe: Health = 2500 + Invulnerability Duration = 2 seconds **Rank 2 Snowglobe: Health = 3000 + Invulnerability Duration = 3 seconds **Rank 3 Snowglobe: Health = 3500 + Invulnerability Duration = 4 seconds **Snowglobe Health = Health + (Armor x 5) *Changed Frost’s Ability Sounds to align with new casting times. *Freeze now comparable to Ember’s Fireball ability. *Avalanche now has increased casting speed and damage. *Snow Globe now has health in the following values as upgraded/fused: 1500,2500,3000,3500. *Ice Wave now force procs slow (chill). *Armor increased from 150 to 190. *Stalker is no longer affected by Snow Globe. *New sound for Snow Globe ability. *Fixed Vauban's abilities not working when stuck onto Snow Globe. *Fixed Hammer Boss phases breaking after Avalanche ability. *Fixed 'Power In Use' bug when using Avalanche. *Fixed Frost abilities not working. *Frost Prime added to drop tables. *Power mods moved to common pool. *Fixed Freeze not being affected by Continuity mod. *Fixed Snow Globe power not being affected by Continuity and Range mods. *Boosted base sprint by 5%. *Frost added into the game. }}